Hyuugan
|species=Human |gender=Male |blood type=O |birthdate= |deceased state=Alive |age-part1=22 |height-part1=176 cm |weight-part1=80 kg |rank-part1= |classification=Missing-nin, Daimyō |nature type=Water Release |Kekkei Genkai= |unique traits= |ninja registration= |academy age= |chunin age= |affiliations=Land of Fire |relationship=Abyss~Husband, Kamui Uchiha~Father, KeiruYoru~Sister, Styx Uchiha~Brother, Chio~Brother |casual theme= |battle theme= |jutsu= |tools= }} Hyuugan (日向) is the current daimyō of the Land of Fire. Background Born and raised in the early ages of the great villages his life has been a chaotic one. Separated from his family at an early age, he fought and fended for himself in this new era. In this short time his abilities rapidly progressed to where he peeked the interests of KBoogi a powerful leader and force in Konohagakure. He would be trained and pampered by this leader, eventually he would look up to him as a father figure he never had. Under the guidance and training of KBoogi he quickly rose the ranks to Jounin where he was often sent off to missions to other lands. During his travels he would eventually meet his younger sister, Keiru a fun and weird character who was quite independent and spoiled. With the meeting of Keiru he also meet his first wife Misa, the mother of his children. The two had children and raised them for a while till the bonds between them broke and they were sent there separate ways. After this parting he would fake his death, having been known to many shinobi and leaders. He would use this opportunity to leave Konoha and move to the Land of the Mist where he would join forces with Crimson and create the Death Dealers a well known clan of the time, having housed and trained many strong shinobi of that generation. Feared for there power they were well respected as a force of chaos. Following in the teachings of KBoogi he finally peaked and lead the Death Dealers along side with Crimson. However he would find himself leaving in pursuit of something larger, he would eventually meet Abyss the Sandaime Mizukage. Drawn in from this power the two became friends instantly but had a love hate relationship at first. Having met all the great shinobi of this time the allies and influence he possessed was unrivaled. He would eventually create The Hidden Guardians with the help of Abyss and Konoho. He would fall in love with Abyss and marry him as they would lead other shinobi and order them to protect high ranked persons. As time went on he missed the chaos he was raised with and left The Hidden Guardians in favour of Black Tempest. An organization of chaos, his time spent there was well spent and meet Yūmei a chaotic individual on a mission to Otogakure. He would become allies with him but would take no orders from him only if his interests aligned with Yūmei's. He would spend a year in solitude in Hoshigakure to heighten his abilities and learn the Rasengan from Jiraya. His time spent in Hoshigakure was well received by others noticing the changes that happened to him. Now being able to control every aspect of himself including his personality and habits unconsciously. He had no need to be affiliated with other clans or villages, he had a great amount of influence within the clans and villages without being associated to them. With this new freedom he sought out any relatives he had, knowing his father Kamui a long time ago he obtained clues to the identity of his mother. One who even kept her distance with Kamui, he would eventually find her and realize he had other siblings. He would scour the lands and eventually find his younger brother Styx and adopt him into his family, having his eye on him at all times. He would care for him and watch him closely making up for all the years he was left alone he would promise himself that he would let him come to fatal harm. He would develop jutsu's at this time specialized in preservation of his Styx's life. He would remain in Kirigakure with Abyss and watch the new generation of shinobi develop as he mastered the arts of his jutsu if they were ever needed. His sister Keiru become closer to him and became inseparable watching Styx grow and become a great shinobi. Eventually on a trip to Konohagakure he would meet Chio a person he was immediately drawn to, taking him into his family. He would stay in Konoha to be acquainted with his new found brother where he drew the attention of the country officials, having been known as a legend they were taken back seeing his presence. He was asked to take on the position of Daimyo where he agreed to do so and spend his resources and money on the land of fire. Although he currently lives in Kirigakure he has representatives in Konohagakure as the villagers thought he was to live in the shadows once more. He is often seen walking with grace and pride with his chakra koi surrounding him. Personality The traits that make up his personality are in a sense quite warped and opposing, generally his character is quite calm, loving, strong and rebellious. He however acts like a mirror whereby energy given off by others is given back and even amplified if he pleases. Having the attitude of a prince he is extremely stubborn to the point where he will only listen to the ones he truly loves unconditionally. As such if these people are ever threatened he will go to no ends to pursue the very thing that threatened them. In all he bases his aura when meeting other individuals and reacting to theirs or lack of. Appearance He does not technically have a defined appearance as he changes thing about himself quite often. Some commonalities are, He has a large stature of 180 cm, piercing eyes and his skin always retains a glow whether he be tan or pale. Changing his appearance based on eye colour, hair colour and clothing is something he often enjoys doing. It has been said he enjoys acting like a chameleon because the name he is known by, Hyuugan is simply a code name. Abilities The only abilities known where documented before his faked death which are archived. He has been watched over recent years to see what type of jutsu he possess'. His abilities are kept classified to whereby he kills any people who witness them. It's only known he has perfected the Rasengan and possess' great stamina and control from his isolation in Hoshigakure. It's been speculated that he has been specializing and developing preservation and medical jutsus. Category:Male